According to the preamble of claim 1, this invention concerns an electric plug system for the automatic transmissions of motor vehicles and consists of a socket and a plug that engages in the socket to create a connection between the electronic transmission control device situated in the transmission and the electric feed lines integrated in the wire harness of the motor vehicle.
Automatic transmissions for motor vehicles such as have been manufactured in large numbers by the Applicant have an electronic transmission control device or an electrohydraulic control often provided with an electronic module which is to be connected with a cable harness situated outside the transmission. The electric feed lines in the proximity of the electronic module within the transmission can be designed as flat lines connected, for example, with a socket of the electronic transmission control which is placed in the transmission housing after which the electric connection to the vehicle cable harness is created by plugging a matching plug.
The transmission wall usually is, at the same time, the dividing wall between the transmission control situated within the transmission housing and connected with a socket carrying electric contacts which is inserted in the transmission wall. The matching plug which is plugged in the socket is connected in circuit with the inputs and outputs of a control electronic system for monitoring and controlling the electronic system contained in the automatic transmission.
An electric plug system for the automatic transmissions of motor vehicles has been disclosed in DE U 297 21 908. In this plug system, the plug part is part of an electric plate from which the electric plug contacts pointedly project toward the wall of the transmission.
The plug contact arrangement is delimited by a web-like enclosing edge. The enclosing edge forms a seat for the front section of the plug socket part and for accommodating a guide sleeve. The guide sleeve is disposed projecting support and the locking device. The locking device is movably disposed on the plug part for advancing the locking stop.
Even though it is thereby possible with simple means to obtain a tension-free assembly with simultaneous fastening free from play of the plug system on the transmission wall, here, the same as in the plug systems at present customary for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, the socket is situated in the transmission housing in a place in which problems occur predetermined as result of the narrow installation space in the Cardan tunnel and the high temperatures that generate here due to the exhaust system.
The problem to be solved by this invention is to provide an electric plug system for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles which eliminates the problems associated with the small installation space and the high temperatures generated by the exhaust system, which is more accessible than the conventional plug systems and which is adequate as standard interface for the electric connection of the transmission with the control system in the motor vehicle for all types of vehicles known.
It is also provided according to the invention that the plug system consisting of a socket situated in the transmission and of a plug engaging in the socket be constructed as follows:
the bore is provided in the oil pan and has on its upper outer edge a conical chamfer while in its underside is provided with an annular collar;
the socket is provided on its end facing the interior of the transmission with a radial flange having an outer diameter larger than the diameter of the bore in the oil pan and substantially equal to the outer diameter of the annular collar;
to the flange attaches a cylindrical segment having an outer diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the bore, there being provided in this segment an annular groove in which a seal engages;
to the cylindrical section attaches a cylindrical end that penetrates the bore and projects out of it, there being provided on the outer wall of the cylindrical end two locking gates opposite each other and each forming a guideway;
the cylindrical end and the cylindrical segment are surrounded by a centering sleeve having an outer diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the bore, the centering sleeve being provided on its outer side with an annular groove in which a seal engages;
the centering sleeve is provided with a locking clamp tiltably supported on it and having two guide pilots which interact with the locking gate on the cylindrical end and
the locking clamp acts together with a fixing device provided on the outer side of the oil pan.
The inventive electric plug system essentially refers to the design of the socket, which is placed in the oil pan and is in direct communication with the electronic transmission control within the transmission, offers the advantage of a simple construction at reasonable cost and an assembly without problem. The placing on the oil pan instead of on the transmission wall makes possible access without problem and protects it against unacceptable temperature increases.